Ramenez-le moi
by Hodyssee
Summary: Bilbo découvrit à tout hasard, en pensant bien faire, une relation dont il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir connaissance. Obnubilé par cette révélation, il fit ce qu'il pensait être la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Tout ça à cause d'un poney...


**B**ien le bonjour, ou le bonsoir.

**V**ous voici, sur une énième fan-fiction sur le hobbit.

**N**ous sommes deux auteurs (Rawane et Hodyssee) qui venons de poster notre premier récit sur ffn. Une grande étape pour nous deux, et le début d'une longue aventure. Ce n'est pas notre première fan-fiction, seulement le premier O.S que nous postons ensemble.

**N**ous espérons qu'il saura vous ravir autant qu'il nous a plu à écrire. A vrai dire, il est né d'un puissant délire entre sœurs.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ous tenons à remercier **Nemiku**, (que ne nous n'avons pas pu remercier par PM), pour sa fantastique et parfaite review. Tu nous as donné un sourire de trente-six dents pendant des jours et nous as beaucoup motivé à poursuivre, avec passion, nos autres écrits. Nous dirons plutôt que c'est ta review qui est d'une qualité rare. En espérant te revoir prochainement sur un futur écrit.

**É**videment, nous n'oublions pas nos autres lectrices et nous nous inclinons devant vos géniales impressions. Vous êtes motivantes et adorables, continuez vous êtes de véritables perles.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ous tenons à dire que les personnages de nous n'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Le Hobbit rajusta son sac de toile sur ses fines épaules. Bien que celles-ci se soient musclées au cours de son périple, elles n'en restaient pas moins des épaules de Hobbit, c'est-à-dire en finesse, plus apte à la paresse au coin d'un feu, à quelques travaux aux champs, qu'à un effort prolongé sur des mois. Un an déjà que Bilbo avait quitté son trou, son foyer, sa cheminée, ses livres poussiéreux, ses pantoufles le matin, son délectable thé et ses gâteaux sablés… Tellement de petites choses par-ci par-là qui avaient ponctué ses pensées au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il pouvait enfin y retourner, retrouver ce confort tant espéré.<p>

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel, illuminé par un magnifique Soleil, comme si l'astre lui-même était heureux du dénouement de son odyssée. Il tira sur la corde afin que le poney qu'on lui avait agréablement prêté cesse de brouter les hautes herbes qui bordaient le sentier usé par les âges, qu'il parcourait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Certes, les nains semblaient avoir fait preuve d'une grande amabilité en lui confiant l'animal, nommé Stok, sauf que l'équidé le ralentissait plus qu'autre chose. Il aurait pu renvoyer la bête chez elle, ils n'étaient pas encore trop loin d'Erebor pour qu'il craigne qu'elle se perde, cependant, faire le voyage du retour avec tous les sacs sur son propre dos, ou en les traînant au sol, reviendrait au même que de garder le poney près de lui.

Il insista encore un instant sur le licol, rien ni fit. Exaspéré à présent, il se retourna vivement vers l'animal. La tête de la bourrique, dans les deux sens du terme, avait disparu derrière la végétation riche de la prairie. Il s'approcha de Stok pour le saisir directement au mor, néanmoins, son regard eut le malheur de se poser sur la montagne majestueuse. Elle était le symbole d'une puissance retrouvée, pour le peuple resté longtemps sans royaume des Nains, gouvernés par Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Un douloureux pincement se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, mais il l'ignora. Dès qu'il avait franchi les grandes portes d'Erebor, il s'était fait la promesse d'oublier et de passer autre chose. Cette quête était finie. La parenthèse sur sa vie de tranquille Hobbit était belle et bien terminée, il était temps de reprendre le cours normal des choses. Pourtant, il s'accorda encore quelques instants à fixer la montagne, dont il pouvait encore légèrement distinguer les arches les plus imposantes et les plus majestueuses.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de cette vaste prairie au pied de la Montagne Solitaire, un nain appuyait ses poings serrés avec aplombs sur un balcon ciselé abruptement. La pierre froide de l'édifice ne parvenait qu'à peine à réfréner la fureur bouillonnante qui montait en lui. Son regard fixé sur l'horizon, il proclama d'une voix pleine d'assurance à un de ces plus vieux amis, Balin :

- Ramenez-le-moi.

Le sage conseiller s'inclina, puis sortit précipitamment du bureau officiel du Roi. Tout en trottinant, aussi vite que son âge avancé le lui permettait, il espérait que le petit cambrioleur ne se soit pas trop éloigné de la cité. Quand on était dans l'urgence, les couloirs d'Erebor semblaient interminables, la structure des arches soutenant une large voûte se répétaient inlassablement tout au long de son trajet, ce qui lui donna un léger étourdissement. Soudainement, il manqua de chuter. Il se retint de justesse à l'une des rampes, habilement taillée, de l'escalier qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver. Il glissa plus qu'il ne descendit ce dernier pour arriver directement dans un énième couloir, qui semblait tout aussi interminable que le précédent. Il passa devant de nombreuses portes en bois qui étaient closes, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive quand il en avait réellement besoin.

Une petite porte en bois entre-ouverte, au fond du corridor, sur la droite, cachée entre deux imposantes statues de nains quelconques, attira son attention. Des rires francs passaient sans mal au travers de la maigre ouverture, c'était les neveux du Roi qui jacassaient joyeusement. Néanmoins, il n'avait le temps de s'intéresser aux activités des héritiers, il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement, évidemment, lorsque l'on a connu la guerre et maintes aventures, on ne contrôle plus sa force. Sans reprendre son souffle, il les chercha du regard dans la petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il entendit un cri étouffé suivi d'un capharnaüm monstrueux.

-Fili, Kili, on se bouge, j'ai besoin de vous sur le champ. Il faut aller récupérer Bilbo avant qu'il ne quitte la vallée.

Il finit par reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : une salle où on entreposait les armes qui avaient besoin d'être restaurées. Qui sait quelle nouvelle bêtise les frères étaient allés trouver pour fouiner dans les parages ? Balin préféra éviter une question qu'il sentait plus houleuse qu'autre chose.

-On arrive, Balin ! s'exclama Kili au fin fond de la salle.

Ils devaient être cachés derrière l'un des nombreux établis chargés de lances, d'épées, d'haches aussi rouillées les unes que les autres. Ils finirent par apparaître aux yeux du vieux nain. Il nota d'un coup d'œil sarcastique que Kili portait une botte différente de l'autre, et que Fili avait sur ses épaules une veste légèrement trop petite pour lui, soit celle de son frère. Il se détourna sans un mot, les frères lui emboîtant le pas avec leur sourire coutumier sur les lèvres.

-Mais au fait… Bilbo est parti ? s'étonna soudainement le plus jeune.

-Enfin tu t'en rends compte, marmonna Balin en levant les yeux au plafond. Il a quitté discrètement Erebor il y a une heure ou deux, avec un poney qu'on lui avait promis. Sauf que son départ n'était prévu que dans deux semaines.

-Et ça change quelque chose ? Ça se voyait qu'il crevait d'envie de revoir sa Comté, répondit-il.

-Il ne nous a pas dit au revoir, le bougre ! s'exclama Fili.

-Et Thorin ne veut pas qu'ils se quittent en aussi mauvais termes.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. Les plaisanteries fusèrent tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande porte, après un léger détour aux écuries. Chacun sella sa monture d'un geste rendu sûr par l'expérience. Tandis que Fili et Kili montèrent d'un bond sur leurs poneys, Balin eut un peu plus de mal. Il faillit même passer de l'autre côté de l'animal, mais il se retint de justesse au pommeau de la selle. Il s'épousseta et lança son poney au galop d'une simple pression de la cheville. En seulement une dizaine de minutes, ils parcoururent la distance que Bilbo avait tant peiné à parcourir.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, dressa l'oreille à l'entente de bruits de sabots, les vibrations d'animaux en pleine course lui remontèrent la colonne. Paniqué à l'idée d'être déjà poursuivi par il ne savait quelle bête hostile des environs, il plongea dans le premier buisson qui vint à sa portée. Stok, lui, ne paraissait nullement inquiété et continuait à brouter le plus paisiblement du monde. Bilbo prit une pierre et la jeta près des pattes de l'animal, ce qui ne le fit pas réagir. Si le poney restait là, il serait repéré en quelques secondes. Quelle ironie d'être attaqué à si peu de kilomètres d'Erebor…

Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit pourquoi son poney ne bougeait pas. Il ne craignait pas d'autres poneys, ni les nain à fière allure qui les montaient.

-Bilbo, enfin nous vous mettons la main dessus ! s'écria Fili.

Il sauta de sa monture, s'approcha du Hobbit recroquevillé sous son bosquet. Il lui saisit le bras pour le relever, puis tapota les vêtements de Bilbo afin d'en faire tomber la poussière soulevée par les équidés.

-Et bien alors, notre voleur prendrait-il la fuite ?

Kili, descendu lui aussi, lui tendit les rênes de Stok, un air de fanfaron inscrit sur son visage.

-J'ai… commença Bilbo, j'ai simplement cru comprendre que l'heure de rentrer chez moi était venue.

-Et ainsi louper l'inauguration d'Erebor ? lança Balin du haut de son poney. Voyons, cette fête ne peut avoir lieu sans vous ! Thorin lui-même réclame votre présence.

A ces mots, le Hobbit écarquilla les yeux.

-Est-il fâché ? demanda-t-il.

Balin lui fit signe que non tandis que Bilbo montait sur Stok, dont la charge avait été redistribuée équitablement sur les autres poneys. Le Hobbit s'apprêtait à dire qu'ils n'iraient pas bien vite avec une bourrique pareille, mais son poney suivit le rythme de ses congénères sans broncher, à sa grande surprise.

Ils regagnèrent la Montagne Solitaire en très peu de temps, au grand damne de Bilbo. Il s'était déjà préparé psychologiquement à rentrer chez lui, à laisser de côté toutes ces histoires de nains, et voilà qu'on le replongeait dedans d'un claquement de doigt de « Sa Majesté ». Bon, il avait juste à tenir le temps d'une fête, après tout. Cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. A ce genre de pensée, on comprenait bien que Bilbo n'avait pas encore saisi toutes les coutumes des nains, malgré des mois en leur présence. Ce genre de fête pouvait durer des jours, comme il l'apprendrait plus tard.

Ils franchirent une nouvelle fois les portes majestueuses d'Erebor, passèrent aux écuries et y déposèrent leurs montures. Bilbo jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux au poney, avec une légère impression d 'avoir été berné par la bête. Quant à savoir pourquoi…

Balin congédia d'un geste les deux frères, qui s'empressèrent de déguerpir vers une destination inconnue dans la mine, sans oublier d'ébouriffer les cheveux de leur Hobbit préféré au passage.

Balin le guida à travers un long couloir devant deux immenses portes en bois cirées à la perfection. Il poussa sans difficulté ces dernières qui donnèrent sur une salle qu'il reconnut comme étant la salle du Roi, celle du trône. Le hobbit suivit le vieux nain sur le long pont de pierre qui menait au siège imposant du Souverain. La pièce était faite pour impressionner par son immensité et la richesse de ses décors. Il admira une nouvelle fois la beauté des lieux, en réalité, il posait son regard partout sauf sur Thorin. Il le savait mécontent qu'il ait tenté de rentrer dans la verdoyante Comté sans leur dire adieu, néanmoins, sa précédente altercation avec le Roi l'en avait dissuadé. Il regarda minutieusement les intimidantes statues de nains qui ornaient la salle de part et d'autre du pont principal. Discrètement, il tenta de voir s'il pouvait apercevoir les pieds des statues, qui étaient taillées à même la roche. Elles soulignaient la puissance de ce peuple et éveillaient en chacun le respect et l'admiration. Un vertige le prit lors de sa tentative et il se replaça parfaitement au centre du pont, son regard fixé sur le dos de Balin. Une fois encore, il n'avait pas pu voir le fond de la salle.

Thorin se pencha lentement en avant, le visage en appui sur sa main gauche. Il se caressa doucement la barbe, son regard de braise fixé sur le Semi-Homme.

-Ainsi donc revoilà notre cambrioleur.

Ce dernier s'empressa de baisser la tête en salutation devant le Suzerain. De nervosité, il plongea la main dans sa poche. Il tripota de ses doigts habiles l'Anneau de Pouvoir, geste devenu réflexe dans ce genre de situation.

-Ma mission accomplie, je pensais que je devais rentrer chez moi dans les plus brefs délais. Pardonnez-moi si je…

Thorin l'interrompit en levant une main sertie de lourdes bagues.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, Bilbo Sacquet.

Le Hobbit ouvrit de grands yeux. Thorin s'en voulait-il ? Finissait-il par regretter de l'avoir insulté comme il l'avait fait ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues en croisant son regard.

Le Roi sous la Montagne s'appuya sur le dossier de son trône d'un mouvement las.

-Retrouvez-moi dans mes appartements dans une heure, cambrioleur. Nous réglerons nos différents.

Thorin se leva et s'éloigna de son côté, alors que Balin l'invita à prendre une petite collation pour passer le temps. Bilbo accepta d'un air absent.

Chez les nains, une petite collation n'avait absolument pas la même définition que chez les Hobbits. Alors que d'un côté on se contentait de prendre quelques petits gâteaux accompagnés par du thé spécialement réservé à ces occasions, de l'autre, on commençait par une pinte de bière, puis par une dizaine, pour finir par chanter sur les tables, ornées de charcuteries en tout genre.

Cette ambiance festive ravit Bilbo. Il plaisanta avec les nains de l'ancienne compagnie, but une choppe ou deux, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de la pièce lui monte à la tête. Il avait soudainement besoin de prendre l'air, de respirer un peu. S'excusant auprès de Balin, il sortit, non sans lui avoir demandé de lui indiquer un plan pour se rendre dans les quartiers du roi. Il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'y rendre, et il tenait à être à l'heure.

Alors qu'il longeait un couloir éclairé par des chandeliers dorés, il entendit un gémissement, brisant le silence environnant. Il tendit l'oreille. Son regard se posa alors sur une porte entrebâillée. Sans le vouloir, il fixait la même que Balin quelques heures plus tôt.

De son pas léger, il s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur sans faire le moindre bruit. Des murmures étouffés lui parvinrent, et il se laissa ainsi guider. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une énorme bêtise, cependant sa curiosité le poussait en avant. En regardant les armes autour de lui, sa volonté se raffermit. Si quelqu'un s'était blessé dans cette salle, il se devait d'aller lui porter secours.

C'est donc empli de bonne volonté qu'il passa la tête derrière un établi... Il se retint de justesse de crier de stupeur, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Il se cacha précipitamment derrière un amas de lances, le rouge aux joues.

Ce qu'il venait de voir resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire, il en était persuadé. Il avait aperçu Kili, nu dans toute sa splendeur, étalé sur une vieille couverture au sol. Cependant, le plus choquant n'était pas vraiment la nudité du jeune nain, mais la présence de Fili entre ses jambes, la tête nichée dans le cou de Kili, dans la même tenue que lui. Bilbo avait beau être naïf, leur position ne laissait aucun doute sur leur activité.

Un autre gémissement étouffé le fit tressaillir, il se leva d'un bond et déguerpit en vitesse, tout en s'assurant de rester aussi discret que possible afin de ne pas déranger les deux nains. L'air confus, son corps se rendit aux appartements du Roi, alors que son esprit était complétement ailleurs. Fili et Kili… Kili et Fili… Comment était-ce possible ? La réponse ne se présenta pas, mais une porte en bois massif, oui. Et il l'embrassa gaiement, comme une vieille amie, dans un « boom » sourd qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

Il massait son front douloureux quand Thorin lui ouvrit. La chaleur de la pièce l'envahit immédiatement, il était vrai que les heures de la nuit approchaient vite en cette fraîche saison. Il redressa son nez vers le propriétaire des lieux, s'excusant habilement de sa maladresse. Il vit Thorin esquisser un sourire en coin, ce dernier connaissait bien le hobbit et l'avait tout de suite décrit comme étant très tête en l'air. Il pensait que cela allait porter préjudice à son organisation, en réalité, il n'en fut rien. C'était juste un trait adorable de sa personnalité de hobbit. Il s'écarta pour l'inviter à entrer d'un geste cordial de la main, le petit être ne se fit pas prier, ses pas le guidèrent au milieu d'une chambre chaleureuse.

Plus par réflexe que par réelle impolitesse, il évita soigneusement le regard du monarque. Il contempla la cheminée, où crépitait un feu tout juste ranimé. Le nain l'invita à s'asseoir en attendant qu'il finisse ses affaires, le cambrioleur l'entendit vaquer à ses occupations dans la pièce adjacente. Il suivit d'un regard amouraché le dos de Thorin s'effacer derrière l'épais rideau, qui séparait les deux pièces. Un soupire d'aise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent avec délice le doux tapis sur lesquels étaient disposés deux énormes fauteuils. Il caressa l'accoudoir de l'un d'eux, un air nostalgique dans les yeux, cela lui rappelait les soirées qu'il aimait passer dans son propre fauteuil près de sa propre cheminée. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'endormir dans cette situation pour ensuite se réveiller, mordu par le froid, le feu s'étant éteint. Il se posa tranquillement sur le siège sans oser s'adosser, il ne voulait pas imposer encore plus sa présence dans la chambre de son Roi.

Thorin découvrit le petit être assit, le dos droit. Il toussota pour faire savoir sa présence tout en déposant ses bijoux dans une vieille boite en bois posée avec soin sur la table de chevet, à côté du lit imposant. Ladite boite devait être plus âgée qu'eux deux réunis, songea Bilbo en essayant de calmer sa nervosité. Bien qu'il ait développé une forme de courage, ce qui était rare chez les semi hommes, il se sentait minuscule et vulnérable face à cet homme qui dégageait tant de prestance. Le Roi de la puissante Erebor s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de l'autre homme, perdant ses yeux bleus dans le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre de sa vieille cheminée.

-Ecoutez, Bilbo, commença le nain de sa voix grave, nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en de bons termes. Je souhaiterais y remédier.

Il inspira un bon coup, ce genre de discours n'étant pas dans ses habitudes. Il essaya de présenter ses excuses le plus dignement possible, ce qui fut plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait. Il fut pourtant fier de son résultat, et il leva les yeux vers son invité afin d'analyser sa réaction. Il serra les dents de mécontentement en s'apercevant que Bilbo n'avait pas écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce qu'il avait si difficilement dit.

Le Hobbit s'était sans le vouloir plongé dans ses pensées, tournées vers un certain couple, le plus improbable selon lui. Comme il se l'était prédit, l'image de deux corps enlacés semblait gravée sur sa rétine. Sa gêne monta d'un cran quand les visages changèrent, remplacés par le sien et celui le Thorin. D'ailleurs, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir celui-ci à deux centimètres à peine de son propre visage quand il leva les yeux vers lui. Le nain avait ses mains appuyées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil du Semi-Homme, tellement penché vers lui qu'il l'obligeait à reculer jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le dossier.

-A quoi pouvez-vous bien penser qui vous fasse ignorer les excuses d'un roi ?

-A vos neveux, lâcha Bilbo plus ou moins consciemment.

Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux, l'un de surprise, l'autre d'effroi. Bilbo se tassa dans son siège, de peur que Thorin ne devine ses libidineuses pensées. Thorin posa sa main sur l'épaule du Semi-Homme, exerçant une légère pression.

-Comment ça, mes neveux ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Que pouvait-il bien dire ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai aperçu vos neveux en pleine sauterie, et que cette vision d'érotisme n'arrive pas à me quitter !

Il ne pouvait décidément pas dire ça, Thorin l'égorgerait avant d'aller à la recherche de Fili et Kili.

-Ils…, tenta-t-il sans succès. Je n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à eux, ils…

-Ils quoi ? insista Thorin en se penchant davantage, réduisant encore plus si cela se pouvait la distance entre eux.

Bilbo ne sut que répondre. Il fallait qu'il trouve une diversion, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui le tirerait de ce mauvais pas. Il eut alors l'idée la plus folle qu'il n'avait jamais eue, après celle de s'embarquer à la reconquête d'un royaume perdu. Il vit ses mains se saisir fermement au col de la chemise du souverain, et l'attira brutalement à lui. Thorin fut tellement surpris par l'initiative qu'il n'eut le temps de se dégager de l'emprise possessive du hobbit, il ne fit rien non plus pour le repousser, quand il sentit leurs dents s'entrechoquer sous la pression aussi soudaine qu'imprévue.

Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd suite à la surprise et à la légère douleur de se faire péter les dents par un hobbit incompréhensible. Suite à cela, Bilbo s'appliqua à poser ses lèvres rendues sèches par l'anxiété sur celles du nain, plutôt que ses dents blanches et solides, sans songer un seul instant aux conséquences de son acte. Ce n'est que quand il se recula, après quelques secondes d'absence mentale, qu'il prit conscience de l'horreur qu'il venait de faire. Il avait littéralement signé son arrêt de mort, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une main autoritaire se plaqua sur sa nuque pour l'attirer, et qu'une bouche impétueuse reprit possession de ses lèvres, forçant le barrage de ces dernières avec douceur, passion et habilité. Il appréciait d'être embrassé ainsi, le dernier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec une jeune hobbit s'était soldé par un lavement buccal désagréable et une crue de bave.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Bilbo fut soulevé du fauteuil par deux bras l'encerclant et se retrouva par terre, allongé sur le moelleux tapis avec une tendresse qu'il ne connaissait pas, venant du fruit de ses convoitises intimes. Il croisa le regard enflammé de Thorin, ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la pointes de ses petites oreilles. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient doucement, sans oser recommencer leur folie naissante, leurs yeux se demandaient silencieusement la permission de recommencer. Les bras musclés du nain se placèrent de part et d'autre de la tête du hobbit, le maintenant au-dessus du petit être sans l'écraser. Il plaqua son bassin entre les jambes tremblantes de son éventuel amant et vit avec satisfaction ses yeux se plisser de désir. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent une dernière fois, avant que Bilbo ne passe un bout de langue timide sur la lèvre inférieure, et entaillée, du nain. Il venait d'initier un baiser qui allait les rendre fous, ils le savaient, ils le sentaient.

L'une des chaudes mains du Roi sous la montagne tirèrent sur la chemise rentrée dans le bas du hobbit, avant de glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce et laiteuse. Bilbo soupira entre deux baisers ardents et voulut s'attaquer à dénouer les nœuds qui maintenaient le col du Roi fermé de manière décente, cependant, il n'eut le temps que de se cambrer indécemment contre le corps au-dessus lui, quand le Roi quitta sa bouche pour aller lui mordiller une zone particulièrement sensible au creux de cou. L'une de ses petites mains blanches se perdit dans la chevelure emmêlée et brune tandis que l'autre se glissait farouchement sur les abdominaux cachés sous une chemise qu'il trouvait actuellement inutile. Bilbo avait déjà eu des petites aventures avec des femmes, il était loin d'être innocent et prude, mais l'aspect plus sauvage que lui promettait inconsciemment Thorin se révélait être un fantasme qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer dans sa petite vie tranquille, au milieu de la Comté. Il lâcha un cri diablement érotisant à l'oreille du nain, lorsque ce dernier lui suçota la pointe de ses petites oreilles de semi homme. Bilbo tourna la tête et plaqua la main qui était sous la chemise sur sa bouche irresponsable.

Thorin allait recommencer son petit manège, Bilbo en gémit d'avance lorsque soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit précipitamment. Le semi-homme ouvrit les yeux d'effroi tandis que le nain, qui semblait calme au premier abord, avait cette lueur de panique au fond de ses prunelles d'acier. Dans un bel ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête vers un Balin scotché, les mots suspendus à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le cambrioleur tenta de se faufiler en dehors des bras puissants de l'objet de ses fantasmes, ce dernier lui facilita la tâche en se relevant afin d'accueillir son sage conseiller. Il tendit une main vers son potentiel amant, et glissa légèrement ses doigts sur la peau découverte en relevant le petit homme. Il allait questionner Balin sur la raison de sa venue, mais il entendit celui-ci repartir en marmonnant des bouts de phrases sur la vie privée et sa propre bêtise à entrer sans y être invité.

Bilbo regarda la porte se refermer sur le vieux nain, puis posa son regard sur le Roi. Il croisa les prunelles bleues qui lui promettaient mille plaisirs indécents, il gémissa avant d'avancer prudemment son fin visage vers celui du nain qu'il aimait.

* * *

><p>C'est déjà fini. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos douces impressions sur ce premier O.S.<p> 


End file.
